<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reincarnation by Anonymous_Lover_3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984186">Reincarnation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Lover_3/pseuds/Anonymous_Lover_3'>Anonymous_Lover_3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our Pendulum Swings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Reincarnation, Temporary Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Lover_3/pseuds/Anonymous_Lover_3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The begining to some people's story marks an end to another. And both happen to be yours. But luckily your able reborn, only problem, instead of being in the future you're hundreds of years in the past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Unknown/Unknown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our Pendulum Swings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reincarnation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unedited</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Those who don't know or study history are bound to repeat its mistakes, so you pride yourself on knowledge of all kinds. As a successful scientist of colour you had to, because no one else would. The past influences the present and future after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stood in your sterile lab, studying samples of more herbs you've grown. With the current year there was a simple way to extract medicinal properties out of herbs commonly used in teas, each one having its own purpose. After the Anti-Vax movement of 50 years ago there were plants crossed bred and grown, to take the place of vaccines in their lives. Surprisingly it worked for treatment of symptoms,and depending on the illness it even cured people. Obviously, it wasn't nearly as effective as getting vaccinated but it was a good attempt. The plants you were currently observing were a homegrown Yellowhair, a new crossbreed plant that can be made into a tea that treats PTSD. Something you were proud to have created and in your head was a perfect list of all the medicinal plant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A scientist wasn't the only thing you were. You were an inventor, and a damn good one as well.  Since it was 3005 the technology you had in today's age was harder to make but technology of the past was quite easy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A groan escaped your lips as you leaned back in your chair. You've been awake for the past 3 days you're going crazy nothing was working. Out of all the crossbreeds you've made this one was to be the one of the century. A perfect cross of the yew tree's healing sap mixed with antibiotics property of the giwal all in the size of a flower. If boiled it would turn to tea and take on its antibiotic property, but if turned into a paste and mixed with a small amount of hot water it would turn to a binding sap perfect for any wound. Granted 'of the century' was a stretch, but it would help a lot of people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were so spaced out on how you were going to get this to work you didn't realize when the fire started, or when it started spreading through the rest of the lab. You've been working so hard that your mind was barely present until it was too late. The building was engulfed much like all your hard work and soon enough so were you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darkness surrounded you as the pain left. And you didn't know how long it was dark for but soon you began to see light. And as the light got bigger and closer sounds of screams and cries began to reach your sensitive ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"IT'S A BEAUTIFUL BABY GIRL!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were placed into the arms of a beautiful woman as the cord connecting you were cut. And the longer she held you the more about your past you began to forget. Until the only thing left in your mind were your inventions and plants, just locked away deep inside your mind. A kiss was landed on your wet head as the woman cried, and then a white man placed a gently hand on your back, a smile wide on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's gorgeous. What are you going to name her?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like the name Y/n. What do you think?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You pushed her out not me. It's your choice." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well then her name is Y/n" your new mother said fondly as you began to suckle from her lactating breast. The man that stood next to her smile fondly and kissed her forehead and then yours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Welcome to the world my adorable princess Y/n."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>